


For the Better

by timelords_wizards_winchesters



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelords_wizards_winchesters/pseuds/timelords_wizards_winchesters
Summary: A bittersweet moment between two high school sweethearts at the end of their relationship.





	For the Better

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this sad thing that I was inspired to write. Really don't know where that inspiration came from, but I'll take it.

They'd both known it was coming, but that didn't make it hurt any less. 

"This was never going to last, was it?" Gabriella asked, shaking her head and brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Probably not," Troy admitted. 

They sat on the edge of the East High stage, legs dangling. Music and laughter could be heard in the distance as everyone caught up with old friends. Troy and Gabriella sat close together, but not close enough to touch. The tension between them was palpable and they refused to look at one another.

"I wish I hadn't met you at that ski lodge," she said. "That it would have happened later. Five years from now, maybe, when we'd actually have a chance."

Troy reached over to her and gently wiped away the tears streaming down her face. He could barely hold back his own, eyes watering but absolutely refusing to cry. She finally met his eyes, biting her lip.

"Don't say that," he said, shaking his head. He smiled, but it didn't light up his face. Not the way it did when they were kids. "You came into my life at just the right time, you know that? Flipped an entire school upside down. You changed all of us for the better. You changed  _me_ for the better."

"Yeah," she whispered with a watery smile. 

They were silent for a moment on the empty stage. 

"So much has happened in this room," Troy finally said, looking out into the empty seats. "Do you remember that time I accidentally stapled Ryan's shirt to that ladder?"

"While he was still wearing it," Gabriella reminded him, her smile widening. Troy started to grin. 

"He didn't talk to me for two whole days. Apparently it was designer, or something."

"At least it wasn't his hat!"

Gabriella's warm laughter rang through the air, sparking a chuckle from Troy, and they both smiled genuinely. She lay a hand on top of his, squeezing softly.

"For what it's worth," she said, "you changed me, too. I'm so glad I met you, Troy."

"Me too," he told her honestly, his voice low.

Gabriella leaned closer and pressed one last kiss to Troy's cheek. They each relished in the moment, savoring every second of comforting familiarity as the moment flew by all too quickly. 

When she pulled back, she offered him a brilliant smile. 

"Thanks for everything, Wildcat."

Then she stood up and walked away, her footsteps echoing on the black stage floor as she left Troy alone in the dim light. 


End file.
